


All I Ever Wanted

by saffrondawn



Series: But it's not quite right [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffrondawn/pseuds/saffrondawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey is awake long after Ian has fallen asleep. He shifts a little to fall onto his back and stare at the ceiling. The level breathing coming from Ian tickles his neck a little, but Mickey doesn't mind. He's been waiting for this moment for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Ever Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from the song "All I Ever Wanted" by The Airborne Toxic Event. It was one of my favorite songs of all-time, and I wanted to write a Gallavich fic to it. Hopefully, it worked out.

Mickey is awake long after Ian has fallen asleep. He shifts a little to fall onto his back and stare at the ceiling. The level breathing coming from Ian tickles his neck a little, but Mickey doesn't mind. He's been waiting for this moment for a long time.

It's nearing dawn, and he knows Ian has to wake up to get to the Kash and Grab, but he can't get himself to do it. Softly, Mickey caresses the side of Ian's face, and the ginger stirs a little, but not too much. He needs his sleep if Linda is going to bust his ass all day, then having him go back to the group home.

Mickey rubs his own face at that. Fuck. He could get Ian to stay over an extra night or something, but then there's his dad. He shakes his head as he remembers their conversation from the previous night, as they lay in bed, ready to fall asleep.

“It's one of my worries,” Ian admitted.

“What that you're gonna turn into Monica?” Mickey wondered.

“Yeah. She's sick, and Debs said once that it's one in five. I'm gonna be that one in five.”

Mickey shook his head, “No, you're not.”

Ian smirked, “Really?” He moved so he lay on top of Mickey. “You're gonna stop it?”

“Fuck yeah, I am. If you're gonna go crazy, I'll stop you.” There's a seriousness to his tone, and Ian looked like he was going to kiss him, but stopped himself. Instead, he puts his head on Mickey's heart, and stays there. “It could be someone else in your family,” he whispered.

He felt Ian shrug, “Could be, but I'm it.”

“How do you know that?”

“Cause I'm most like her.”

Mickey adjusted their bodies, making Ian pushed into the mattress and his head in the crook of Mickey's elbow. “You're nothing like your mom. She cut off and ran when it got tough. You don't do that shit. You stay around and bug the fuck outta everyone.”

Ian gave a small smile, “I bug you.”

Mickey shrugged, “Sometimes, but I know how to deal with it.”

Ian stared at him longer than Mickey felt comfortable with. He knew his ginger needed that moment to think over whatever he was overthinking, and Mickey allowed it. “You're not like your dad.”

Mickey laughed at the comparison, “Sometimes, I bet.”

Ian grabbed the side of his face and Mickey hold his gaze, “Never. You're never like him.”

Mickey smiles at his nearly perfect recollection of it. He turns once more, so he can see a little of Ian's face. The kid's out like a light, and he chances the moment.

He had been practicing in the shower, before he lit a cigarette, in his head. He knew what he wanted to say, and since Ian was big on this romantic shit, Mickey was going to tell him last night between quality action movies and the weed. But he never got around to it. He was going to tell him after Ian said he wasn't like his father. He should have, but he didn't want the admission to be connected to his father in any way. He wanted it to be his. Theirs.

Ian had fallen asleep before he could do it, but Mickey is ready this time. He strokes the side of Ian's face before taking a long breath, “Ian, I--”

And that's when the asshole wakes up. Ian has a sleepy grin on his face when he notices he's in Mickey's arms. “Morning.”

Mickey can't stay mad at him long. The boy waking up next to him is having a hell of a time trying to get up, but not leave Mickey's touch for too long. He has to chuckle at that.

“What time is it?” Ian asks as he abandons his plans of moving away, and scoots closer to Mickey.

“Time for you to wake up. I want as much time before you gotta go to the Kash and Grab.”

Ian smirks, “Me too.” But his eyes start to fall.

“Hey, hey, hey. You gotta stay up. Here, go to the couch, and don't fucking fall asleep. I wanna show you something.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It started out as one thing, and ended up with this, and I hate the bad moments in "Cascading Failures."


End file.
